Rude Awakening
by BtVSfanatic06
Summary: Spike loves Buffy. Faith dies and soon a new slayer comes into town. Spike then starts to fall for this new slayer, April. How will Buffy react? Will she finally come to terms about being in love with William the Bloody? B/S
1. Default Chapter

Title: Rude Awakening  
  
Summary: Spike loves Buffy. Faith dies and soon a new slayer comes into town. Spike then starts to fall for this new slayer, April. How will Buffy react? Will she finally come to terms about being in love with William the Bloody?  
  
Rating: PG 13 as of now. . .but probably going to change to an R later on. . .  
  
Timeline: Post Normal Again. May have a little bit about that episode but I'm not sure yet  
  
I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Joss Whedon. Lucky him.  
  
*I'm new at this, so please bear with me*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twirling the stake between her fingers, Buffy Summers was craving for a good fight. Not the kind that she had been getting for the past couple days, those would only last her for a mere 30 seconds. No. She craved the challenge, the feeling of pure adrenalin rushing through her veins, the pulsing-  
  
"Hey Slayer."  
  
'Fine. Just go ahead and interrupt my inner thoughts why don't you.' Buffy thinks, while turning around to face the peroxide blondie.  
  
"What do you want Spike? Can't a girl patrol in peace nowadays?" Buffy replies with attitude.  
  
"Just wanted to see if you needed some help, is all," States the vamp, "Thought you might need a partner fightin' the big baddies."  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I don't," she replies with a stern voice, "Not all that much out tonight, so you can just go ahead back to your crypt and do whatever it is you do in there."  
  
Buffy started to walk away towards her house when Spike began to talk again.  
  
"Aw, come on slayer. Not even a kiss goodnight?" he questions with a cocky grin, fully indicating that a kiss was not all he had on his mind.  
  
Even though she knows that Spike loves her, I mean he tells her like every day, and she keeps telling him and herself, for that matter, that she doesn't love him back? The thought of a simple kiss with Spike seemed to make everything disappear. Her friends, her family, her slayer duties, everything just seemed to go straight through the window.  
  
Turning back around to face him, Buffy's insides started to get all flippy- floppy, "Spike, stop. I told you it was over, ok?"  
  
"But Buffy, you know you want it. I can feel you."  
  
"Bye Spike." She begins walking away again.  
  
"I love you Buffy! And I know you love me too, so why can't you finally come out and admit it?!" He yells to her from across the cemetery, "Just admit it!"  
  
"Move on Spike. Just move on."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hey Buffy, how was patrol? Anything new we need to research?" asked Dawn.  
  
"We?" questioned Buffy as she threw herself down on the couch, "Since when do you do with the research?"  
  
"Um, pretty much after you, uh. . .", she stopped for a second, "Well, Willow and Tara told me I could. But no worries, I stop when it gets too gory." Dawn finished with a grin.  
  
Buffy gave her a questioning look, "Let's hope so."  
  
Looking beside her Buffy noticed a duffle bag almost too filled up to be zipped up all the way, "Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I meant too ask you before you left for patrol but you had already gone. So, uh, can I sleepover at Janice's? Please?" Dawn pleaded, giving Buffy the puppy dog look for an extra touch.  
  
"Is her mom picking you up? I don't want another incident like last time."  
  
"Oh! Yeah, she-"  
  
The honking of a car outside interrupted her.  
  
Buffy looked out the window, "Guess she is picking you up. Well, have fun Dawn. Be good." She said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Geez, Buff, don't you think I've learned my lesson by now?", she said walking over to get her duffle bag, "Bye!", she yelled, slamming the door in the process.  
  
Buffy sighed, "Ah, the house all to myself."  
  
Willow and Tara had told her that morning that they wouldn't be home for a few days. Apparently there was some Wicca convention in Los Angeles that they wanted to go to.  
  
Buffy picked up the remote that was lying on the table in front of her, getting ready too watch some cheesy made-for-TV movie.  
  
"Hmmm, wonder what movie it is this we-"  
  
The ringing of the telephone blasted throughout the house, interrupting Buffy's one-way conversation.  
  
She sighed as she got up from her comfortable position off the couch and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Buffy's heart seemed to stop for a beat.  
  
"Angel? Is that really you?"  
  
She had only spoken to Angel once since she got back and but she still got that nervous feeling.  
  
"Buffy, something has happened."  
  
"What? What's the something? 'Cause I can tell from the sound of your voice that this something must be pretty bad." Buffy anxiously awaited his answer.  
  
"Faith is dead."  
  
Silence.  
  
Buffy's breathing was the only sound that could be heard in the phone.  
  
"She's. . .Faith is. . .she's dead!? Oh my god. What, I mean, how. . .oh my. . .I thought she was in prison. . .how could she. . .how could she be dead?"  
  
"Look, I don't have a lot of time too explain but apparently it was a demon. A particularly strong breed that goes by the name of Janou. But Buffy there's something else. Because Faith has died-" he was interrupted by the sound of Buffy's doorbell.  
  
"Uh. . .hold on", Buffy said into the phone lazily. She was still trying to concept the idea of Faith actually being dead that she didn't hear Angel on the other end yelling to her.  
  
Buffy walked toward the door in a daze. Opening it she found there to be a girl of about eighteen standing on her doorstep with luggage in her hands.  
  
"Hey. I'm April. The slayer."  
  
Buffy just stared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok. So should I keep going? Don't worry, this IS a B/S story, you just have to be a little more patient. ^grins^ So, review please, and try not to be too mean. . .lol. Till next time (maybe). . . ~+~BtVSfanatic06~+~ 


	2. April

Title: Rude Awakening  
  
Summary: Spike loves Buffy. Faith dies and soon a new slayer comes into town. Spike then starts to fall for this new slayer, April. How will Buffy react? Will she finally come to terms about being in love with William the Bloody?  
  
Rating: PG 13 as of now. . .but probably going to change to an R later on. . .  
  
Timeline: Post Normal Again. May have a little bit about that episode but I'm not sure yet  
  
I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Joss Whedon. Lucky him.  
  
~Please review. . .thanks. (~ oh and flashbacks are marked with a ~ and I got the information from the flashback is owned by Alexander Thompson. . .but on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um, you're Buffy right? Buffy Summers?" April asked in a bored and tired voice.  
  
"Uh. . .oh, yeah, sorry. Yes. Hi. Buffy Summers." Buffy answered. Even though she knew what would happen if Faith had died, it still came as a shock to see the new vampire slayer on her front door step.  
  
"Yeah, so can I come in or what? 'Cause these bags are kinda heavy. I'm still not quite used to the whole super human strength part of the deal."  
  
"Oh! Sorry. Yeah, come on in," She said trying to sound polite. "Just make yourself at home. . .my home," Buffy muttered softly to herself.  
  
Suddenly remembering the phone call she was in the middle of before she got her unexpected visitor she rushed back to the kitchen to pick it up.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Buffy! Was that her?"  
  
"Wait, you're the one that sent her here? You know her?"  
  
"Well, yeah. . .it's sort of a long story. I mean, one night she came strolling into the hotel asking where she could find you. She told me her and her watcher were heading off to Sunnydale when a demon attack right outside L.A killed her watcher."  
  
"But, how did she know to go to you?"  
  
"I asked the same thing. Apparently her watcher had some files about me she carried with her and I guess April figured I could help her out. She stayed with me for a few days before I sent her on the bus heading to Sunnydale."  
  
"Wow. Her watcher died? Reminds me of Faith. . ." She said the last part softly, remembering that Faith was now dead. "Wait a second. If she was staying with you for a few days, why didn't you contact me? I mean, it would have been nice for a least some kind of notice, a heads up of some sort."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. It was just such a shock that I didn't think to call you until I had her on the bus to Sunnydale. I did try and call you earlier but I guess you were on patrol or something."  
  
"Oh. Well, yeah, I was. But Dawn was here. . . but I guess she may have been in the shower or something."  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
Suddenly a loud noise came from the living room where April was at.  
  
"Damn. I think she just found my weapons chest. I better go. Um, thanks Angel."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just for taking her in, giving her a place to stay for a couple days. It was real nice of you."  
  
"Anytime Buffy."  
  
After hanging up with her former lover Buffy hurried over to the living room. When she got there she found April holding up and inspecting one of the crossbows.  
  
~Buffy and Kendra are in the office in Sunnydale High School Library. Buffy's sitting in the chair sharpening a stake, getting ready to try and rescue Angel from the clutches of Spike and Drusilla.  
  
Kendra looks out the small office window at the gang doing research, "And dose two, dey also know you are de slayer?" referring to Willow and Xander.  
  
Buffy glances up from her sharpening, "Yep."  
  
Walking over towards the desk, "Did anyone explain to you what 'secret identity' means?" she asks picking up a crossbow from the weapons chest.  
  
"Nope," Buffy answers, "Must be in the handbook, right after the chapter on personality removal," she frowns when she sees what Kendra is holding, "Be careful with that thing!"  
  
Kendra glances up with a look of determination on her face, "Please. I'm in expert in all weapons," she finished the statement out with an example of how 'good' she really was.  
  
The bolt flew off the crossbow, breaking the lamp that was sitting on the desk. Buffy looks on startled for a second while Kendra looks on sheepishly. Suddenly Giles comes into the room, "Is every-"~  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Uh, you were like spacing out or something," April looks at her with squinty eyes as if trying to real her thoughts, "You okay?"  
  
"Oh, uh yeah. I-I'm fine. Good. I'm good," Buffy answers noticing that April had put down the crossbow already, "Um, so I guess you could sleep in Dawns room since she's not here for the night."  
  
"Dawn? She your sister or something?"  
  
"Yeah, shes my-"  
  
Suddenly the front door opens and slams shut.  
  
"Slayer? You 'ere?" The familiar british voice booms through the quiet house.  
  
"Oh, shit," Buffy mutters quietly to herself, barely considered a whisper. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm. . .I don't really like this chapter but had to do it. Oh, and sorry it took so long for me to update.had majors writers block and lots of other work to be done but thanks for those who reviewed, it means a lot! Hopefully ill be able to post the next chapter in the next couple days. . .maybe even sooner. Ok, well until next time r/r please! Thanks ~+~BtVSfanatic06~+~ 


	3. Introductions

Title: Rude Awakening  
  
Summary: Spike loves Buffy. Faith dies and soon a new slayer comes into town. Spike then starts to fall for this new slayer, April. How will Buffy react? Will she finally come to terms about being in love with William the Bloody?  
  
Rating: PG 13 as of now. . .but probably going to change to an R later on. . .  
  
Timeline: Post Normal Again. May have a little bit about that episode but I'm not sure yet  
  
I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Joss Whedon. Lucky him.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews so far!! I'm really glad you guys are liking it! (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wanting to tell him before he saw her, Buffy ran quickly toward the font door where Spike was standing. Grabbing his arm, she dragged him over to the dining room.  
  
"Mmm, Slayer, you want me that bad, eh?" Spike, leaning against the wall, gave her one of his infamous smirks, "Not that I blame you or anything, I mean, look at me. Who wouldn't want a sexy bloke like me?"  
  
"Ugh, no! God, could you be more full of yourself there, fangboy?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest to stop herself from doing anything stupid. Like, run her fingers up his finely toned stomach, bringing them up to feel his oh so very soft- No! Stop it Buffy! Remember, this is Spike, a vampire who has tried to kill you and your friends numerous times. Oh. . .but just having him so near and not being allowed to touch him was killing her. Maybe she could have one last taste. . .  
  
"So. . .who's this hot guy?" Forgetting April was even there, Buffy jumped back from her near kiss with Spike.  
  
"April! Man, you scared me. Oh, him? This is Spike. Heh, I know, weird name, but hey, weird guy." Buffy rambled, her heart popping out of her chest. Spike and April looked on with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You okay there Slayer?" he asked, sounding almost polite, but still had that teasing in his voice, "Cause I could-" Spike stopped mid-sentence. Looking over to his side he eyed April mischievously, "And who are you again?"  
  
April watched him for a second before answering, "April," she said, reaching her hand out to shake his hand. Eyeing it suspiciously, Spike cautiously reached out to take her hand in his, they shook them slowly, still watching one another.  
Buffy looked on with interest, and although she hated to admit it, a bit of jealousy. And I mean, who could blame her, right? She did have sex with the guy for a couple of months and even though it wasn't supposed to mean anything, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of. . .ownership, was it? Buffy was interrupted form her thoughts when she noticed that Spike was speaking to her.  
  
"What?" she asked, noticing that the two had stopped 'shaking hands.'  
  
"I said, care to introduce me to your new friend?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um, April this is Spike. Spike, April. Uh, she's the new slayer," she answered reluctantly. She had wanted to tell Spike in private about there being a new slayer but she figured now was as good a time as any.  
  
"Is that right." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Finally looking back at Buffy he asked, "Do the scoobies know about this slayer yet?"  
  
"Hey, the names April, remember it," April quickly intervened.  
  
Turning his head to the other side to look at her he responded grinning, "Already got down the slayer attitude bit, huh pet?"  
  
April frowned but a hint of a smirk was still noticeable, "I thought I told you, the names April."  
  
Buffy looked on while they argued, but starting to feel like part of an audience member, plus remembering past arguments with Spike in which she found this one to be quite familiar, she quickly interrupted.  
  
"Anyways, back to your question, no. I haven't called them, I was about to but then you appeared," She said, "I'll call them in the morning, I'm too tired to think right now and I'm thinking April is too."  
  
"Well. . .April," Spike started walking backwards toward the front door, eyes on April the whole time, "Welcome to Sunnydale." The front door slammed on his way out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I know its short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Till next time! r/r please!! thanks! ~+~BtVSfanatic06~+~ 


End file.
